Azyl
by Nanik
Summary: Edward prowadził dotychczas bardzo intensywne życie, pełne pracy i spotkań ze znajomymi. Teraz jednak musi pilnie uciekać z NY. Przyjaciel pomaga mu znaleźć schronienie w małym, nieznanym nikomu miasteczku… CAŁOŚĆ: na CHOMIKUJ.PL/NANIK


**EDWARD**

- Jasper, kocham cię bracie i wiem, że to w moim interesie, ale czy naprawdę musimy jechać na sam koniec cywilizowanego świata?

Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że niemożliwie marudzę, jednakże fakt, że przyjaciel wciąż nie chciał mi zdradzić żadnych szczegółów, doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa. Godzinę temu znowu zmieniliśmy się, on miał prowadzić samochód przez ostatni odcinek naszej trasy.

- Jeszcze nie widziałeś końca cywilizowanego świata. – Odpowiedział cicho.

Czy on zawsze musi być tak nieludzko spokojny?

- To znaczy za parę godzin zobaczę. – Wymamrotałem. Po prostu nie mogę się doczekać.

Może od razu wyjadę do Kongo albo innego Tadżykistanu, tam mnie na pewno nie znajdą. Nie widziałem sensu zaszywania się w jakiejś zapyziałej dziurze, zapomnianej przez Boga i ludzi. Równie dobrze mogłem przecież zaszyć się w jakimś domu na obrzeżach większego miasta i nie wytykać z niego nosa. Albo wyjechać za granicę. Po co jechaliśmy na drugi koniec Stanów? Jasper jednak uparł się, że wie lepiej.

- Forks jest… całkiem nowoczesne. I tutaj nie będziesz musiał siedzieć cały dzień w domu.

- Jasne. Już widzę te teatry i kluby. Bar „Łysy Billy" zaprasza na potańcówki w każdy pierwszy i trzeci piątek miesiąca. – To będzie ciężka próba. Nie wyobrażałem sobie życia w wolniejszym tempie niż dotychczas. Szczególnie, że nie miałem pojęcia, ile potrwa to moje wygnanie.

- Zawsze możemy wrócić do Nowego Jorku. – Jasper uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wiedział, co odpowiem. Głupio było mi się do tego przyznawać, nawet przed przyjacielem, ale się bałem. Nie zamierzałem ryzykować życia wracając.

- Spoko, już tyle przejechaliśmy, zobaczę, jak wygląda to całe Forks. – Mruknąłem ponuro.

Blondyn pokiwał głową, nie skomentował. Był ze mnie kawał dupka. Pomagając mi przyjaciel sam się narażał. Zastanawiałem się, czy ja na jego miejscu miałbym na tyle odwagi.

- Jestem pewien, że miejscowa księgarnia jest dobrze zaopatrzona i mają wszystko z aktualnej listy bestsellerów New York Times. – Mimo wszystko nie potrafiłem powstrzymać narzekania, w końcu to mi jeszcze zostało. Nie, żeby nie było w tej całej sytuacji mojej winy. Wpakowałem się w kłopoty, więc teraz muszę cierpieć.

- Nie znam tutejszej księgarni, ale jestem pewien, że biblioteka w Twoim tymczasowym domu nie zawiedzie Cię. – Jasper uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Biblioteka? Ktoś, kto ma w domu własną bibliotekę, a przynajmniej biblioteczkę, nie może być skończonym nudziarzem. Chyba? Prawda?

- Zdradzisz mi w końcu, u kogo zamierzasz mnie zostawić? Poczciwy dziadziuś-weteran? Miejscowy szeryf? Agent na zasłużonej emeryturze? – Wcześniej powiedział mi tylko, że to ktoś, komu ufa i wie, że dobrze się mną zaopiekuje. Znam go na tyle długo, by wątpić w jego poczucie humoru.

- Zobaczysz na miejscu. – Skupił się na drodze, jakby nagle wypatrzył na niej coś bardzo fascynującego.

Stłumiłem przekleństwo. Jasper i ten jego uśmieszek. Byłem niemal pewien, że wywiózł mnie aż tak daleko, aby mieć pełną swobodę w stosunku do Alice. Ba, tak jakby moja mała siostra przejmowała się tym, że krzywo patrzę na jej związek z moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jej zdaniem, to ja przyjaźniłem się z jej chłopakiem. Kochałem oboje, ale siostra to siostra. Każdy jej facet musiał przejść przez konfrontację ze mną.

Teraz Alice oczywiście bez słowa sprzeciwu przyjęła plan Jaspera.

Zresztą nie było wiele czasu na zastanawianie się. Pakowałem się w wielkim pośpiechu. Przez chwilę obawiałem się, że i jej może coś grozić, ale Jasper zdecydowanie zaprzeczył. Oświadczył, że dobrze się nią zaopiekuje. Nie pozostawało mi nic innego, jak zaufać mu.

Z Jasperem przyjaźniliśmy się od trzech lat. Spotkaliśmy się w jednym z klubów, gdzie poszedłem pilnować Alice. Była świeżo po rozstaniu z chłopakiem i wolałem mieć ją na oku, gdyby przyszło jej do głowy zapić smutki. Jasper po prostu dosiadł się do naszego stolika, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Z początku myślał, że jesteśmy z Alice parą, postanowił jednak i tak spróbować szczęścia. I całkiem mu się to udało.

Starałem skupić się na drodze za oknem.

Całą drogę z Nowego Jorku przemierzyliśmy samochodem. Jasper uznał, że tak będzie bezpieczniej niż samolotem, gdzie ktoś mógłby mnie wyśledzić. Być może były to nadmierne środki ostrożności biorąc pod uwagę to, co miałem na sumieniu, ale nie miałem ochoty sprawdzać.

Istniała masa małych miasteczek na wschodnim wybrzeżu. Gdybym się zaszył w którymś z nich, niebezpieczeństwo, że mnie odnajdą byłoby znikome. Nie powiedziałem tego głośno, bo już znałem odpowiedź Jaspera – w tamtych małych miasteczkach nie miał nikogo, komu mógłby zaufać. O to zaufanie rozbijały się nasze rozmowy przez całą drogę. Dlaczego nie chce mi nic zdradzić wcześniej? Znałem go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że jeśli milczy, ma ku temu powody. Ale czy ja jestem niepoczytalnym dzieckiem, żeby musiał zostawiać mnie pod skrzydłami jakiegoś opiekuna? Kurwa, może czasem zdarza mi się postępować nieodpowiedzialnie, ale na co dzień jestem zupełnie normalnym, szanowanym menadżerem. Muszę być szanowany, przecież pracuję w firmie mojego kochanego Carlisle'a. Jak nie tatuś-szef, to przyjaciel-opiekunka. To jest chyba moje życie, mam prawo o sobie decydować.

Że też dałem się namówić Mike'owi na tą feralną imprezę.

Ciekawiło mnie, kim jest ten ktoś, o kim Jasper stwierdził, że będzie się świetnie nadawał. Czy facet jest podobny do mnie? A może ma jakąś atrakcyjną córkę, która nie pozwoli mi się nudzić przez ten czas?

Jechaliśmy od dobrej już godziny w deszczu. Podobno powinienem się przyzwyczaić do takiej pogody. Łatwo mówić. W końcu minęliśmy tablicę „Forks". Rozglądałem się uważnie, aby przekonać się, co mnie czeka. Porozrzucane po lesie prowincjonalne wille, kilka sklepików, parę budynków instytucji publicznych. To wszystko? Głośno jęknąłem. Jasper zachichotał.

- Mała odmiana od NY?

- Bardzo zabawne. Zamknij się lepiej, Jazz. – Zdecydowanie nie miałem nastroju do żartów.

- Nie muszę ci przypominać, że nie wolno ci nikomu mówić, gdzie przebywasz. Najlepiej ogranicz kontakty do minimum. – Mruknąłem potwierdzająco. Powtarzał mi to średnio raz na godzinę. – Pamiętaj po prostu, że jeśli cię znajdą, narazisz również tych, którzy ci pomagają.

- Jeśli poradzisz sobie z Alice nie mówiąc jej, dokąd mnie wywiozłeś, to ja na pewno nie puszczę pary z ust. – Przecież kurwa wiedziałem, że to w moim własnym interesie.

- Alice rozumie. Nie będzie pytać. – Jasper odpowiedział bardzo cicho.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu minęliśmy miasteczko jadąc dalej. Spojrzałem zaskoczony na przyjaciela, lecz ten był skoncentrowany na drodze. Zmarszczył brwi, jakby usiłował sobie coś przypomnieć. W pewnej chwili gwałtownie przyhamował i skręcił na leśną drogę.

- Rzadko tu przyjeżdżam i nigdy nie potrafię w porę wypatrzyć tego zjazdu. – Mruknął.

Muszę pamiętać, aby starannie planować zakupy. Ciężko będzie wyskoczyć do sklepu, jeżeli wieczorem braknie piwa. Choć pewnie zbyt wielu rozrywek tu mieć nie będę, więc i taki spacer może być czymś ciekawym. Jechaliśmy przez las jakieś dwa kilometry, zanim nie zatrzymaliśmy się przed drewnianym parterowym domkiem. Na duży nie wyglądał.

Jasper wyłączył silnik. Wysiedliśmy obaj.

Parterowa chatka ukryta była między drzewami. Nie zauważyłem ogródka ani garażu. Obok domu stał za to stary, rozsypujący się pick-up. Kurwa, nieźle. Nikt nie wychodził na powitanie, pozwoliłem sobie obejść dom dookoła. Widok z tej strony był ładniejszy. Z tyłu domek miał przestronną werandę, częściowo obrośniętą bluszczem, wychodzącą na polanę. Stał tam bujany fotel, stół w szeroką ławą. Polanę porastała wysoka trawa, poprzetykana dzikimi kwiatami. W oddali widać było rzekę.

Zajebiście. Wakacje na wsi. To nie mój klimat, chociaż musiałem przyznać, że widok jest niesamowicie malowniczy. Oczyma wyobraźni mogłem sobie wyobrazić taki pejzaż namalowany akwarelami.

- Musimy zaczekać. Przyjechaliśmy wcześniej niż się zapowiadałem. – Jasper przeciągał się ziewając.

- Spoko. Komuś drinka? – Nastrój miałem z minuty na minutę gorszy. Postanowiłem, że spędzę tu mniej czasu niż wstępnie zaplanowaliśmy z Jasperem. Najwyżej poukrywam się później trochę w innym miejscu. Gdziekolwiek, byle nie na tym zadupiu.

- Edward, zdaję sobie sprawę, że to trochę cię przybija. – Przyglądał mi się uważnie. – Ciężko się przestawić z tempa, w jakim żyłeś w Nowym Jorku na tutejsze. Ok., nie ma tu Twojego biura, restauracji, klubów. Twoich znajomych. – Westchnął. – Nie wiem… Spróbuj sobie wyobrazić, że to taki czas na wyciszenie się. Przemyślenie sobie tego, co chcesz zrobić ze swoim życiem.

- Takiej mowy mógłbym się spodziewać od mojego ojca, nie ciebie. – Patrzyłem na przyjaciela ponuro. Powinien lepiej mnie znać. Mam 28 lat i wiem doskonale, co chcę robić w życiu. Przede wszystkim chciałbym się uwolnić od tego ciągłego nadzoru. Świetnie sobie radziłem w pracy, lecz w życiu prywatnym ciągle ktoś mi się wtrącał.

- Próbuję ci to ułatwić. Ale jak wolisz. – Wzruszył ramionami.

Jasper rozsiadł się na schodach do domu. Wyglądał na zrelaksowanego.

Zagapiłem się na niego, zastanawiając się, jak zabrać się do kolejnego przesłuchania. Jesteśmy już na miejscu i musi mi w końcu coś więcej powiedzieć. Nie obchodzi mnie, że mojego opiekuna w tej chwili nie ma w domu. Mam prawo wiedzieć…

W tym momencie usłyszałem za sobą krótkie szczeknięcie, które przeszło w głośne warczenie. Co u licha? Odwróciłem się w kierunku dźwięku. Na skraju lasu stała kobieta z psem. Stój, nie z psem tylko jakimś ogromnym wilkiem, który miał zjeżoną na karku sierść, nisko spuszczony łeb i uniesione w jednoznacznym grymasie wargi. Jego zębiska widać było nawet z takiej odległości. Nie znam się na psach, ale ten widok nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości. Potwór był gotowy zaatakować.

- Jazz. – Kobieta odezwała się cicho, uspokajając jednocześnie zwierzę ręką. Bestia momentalnie ucichła i wyprostowała się.

- Ang… - Jasper jakby się zawahał. – Bello, jak dobrze cię znowu widzieć.

Ruszył w jej kierunku ostrożnie, obserwując wciąż kudłatego potwora.

- Nie jestem pewien, czy Paul mnie pamięta. – Mój przyjaciel starał się uśmiechnąć, ale głos mu zadrżał. – Czy mi się wydaje, czy on urósł od ostatniego razu?

Kobieta zaśmiała się odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

- Paul, waruj. – Powiedziała cicho do zwierzęcia i zdecydowanym krokiem podeszła do Jaspera. – Tęskniłam za tobą, Jazz.

Zwierzę położyło się, co pozwoliło mi odrobinę odetchnąć. Mogłem przyjrzeć się teraz kobiecie. W pierwszej chwili za bardzo skupiłem się na psie, aby zwrócić na nią uwagę. Była całkiem młoda. Ubrana… jakby dopiero co wyszła z lasu. Z którego tak właściwie wyszła. Miała na sobie luźne ciemne spodnie i ciemny szeroki polar. Całość tworzyła nieco bezkształtną, aseksualną masę, nie mogłem dostrzec jaką miała sylwetkę. Brązowe włosy miała niestarannie spięte z tyłu. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że przez ramię miała przewieszoną strzelbę. Wzdrygnąłem się. Kurwa, coraz lepiej.

Dziewczyna zarzuciła ręce na szyję Jaspera i wtuliła się w niego. On ją objął, pochylił twarz w kierunku jej włosów i przez dłuższą chwilę kołysali się w tej pozycji. Ok, ale o co chodzi? Nagle poczułem niespodziewaną solidarność z moją siostrzyczką – czy to jest coś, o czym Alice powinna wiedzieć?

W końcu oderwali się od siebie, patrząc sobie jeszcze przez chwilę w oczy. Jasper wypuścił dziewczynę z objęć i skierowali się do mnie.

- Bello, poznaj Edwarda Cullena. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Edwardzie, to moja przyjaciółka, Bella Swan.

- Miło mi cię poznać, Edwardzie. – Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, ale ton głosu był chłodny.

Przyjrzałem się jej uważnie. Miała piękne brązowe oczy i bardzo jasną cerę. Ale nie bladą, jak to jest u osób chorych. Nie, od niej biło zdrowiem. Nie zauważyłem, żeby była pomalowana. Byłem przyzwyczajony do dziewczyn malujących się nawet, gdy wychodziły do kiosku po gazetę.

Mógłbym nawet uznać ją za ładną, gdyby doprowadziła się trochę do porządku. Póki co wyglądała dla mnie jak dzikuska. Do tego ten wilk. Zrobiła na mnie zdecydowanie złe pierwsze wrażenie.

- Mi również jest miło. – Skłamałem z uśmiechem.

Wyciągnąłem rękę w jej kierunku. Uścisnęła ją zdecydowanym ruchem. Po męsku.

- To się super składa, że jest wam miło. – Jasper rozpromienił się, puszczając do mnie oko. – Bo spędzicie trochę czasu w swoim towarzystwie. Dziękuję ci raz jeszcze Bello, że zgodziłaś się zaopiekować moim przyjacielem. – Zdrajca cmoknął dziewczynę w policzek.

Co? Powtórz to, bo chyba się przesłyszałem! To ona ma być tym moim tajemniczym i niezawodnym opiekunem? Dziewczyna? Mniejsza o to, że młoda i prawie ładna, ale przecież zawsze to… dziewczyna. Chyba nawet młodsza ode mnie. I do tego nieco dziwna, jeśli mam wierzyć swojej intuicji. Po moim trupie. Nie pozwolę, aby „opiekowała się" mną kobieta. Niech jeszcze spróbuje wydawać mi jakiekolwiek polecenia. Wystarczy już, że w moje sprawy ciągle wtykają nosa Carlisle, Alice, Jasper…

Szok musiał być wymalowany na mojej twarzy. Zresztą nawet nie próbowałem go ukryć. Jasper parsknął śmiechem, a Bella pokręciła głową. Obydwoje skierowali się do drzwi domu. Ramię mojego przyjaciela spoczywało na jej plecach. Stałem jeszcze przez chwilę, dopóki nie przypomniałem sobie o obecności wilka. Paul? Ciarki przebiegły mnie po plecach, ruszyłem w stronę domu.

- Jasper, zaszło jakieś nieporozumienie. Możemy pogadać na osobności? – Nie zamierzałem tracić czasu, musiałem to wyjaśnić i jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać.

- Tak? – Jasper podszedł do mnie.

- Stary, ja tu nie zostanę. Już nienawidzę tej dziury. I nie wytrzymam pod jednym dachem z kobietą, która biega po lesie uzbrojona i w towarzystwie potwora. Zwariuję tutaj.

- To tylko takie pierwsze wrażenie. Zobaczysz, że Bella jest bardzo interesującą osobą. Uwierz mi, że ona jest w stanie zrozumieć ciebie lepiej, niż ci się wydaje. – Jasper zachichotał. Z czego on się kurwa tak cieszy? – Jestem pewien, że gdy minie początkowy szok, docenisz ją.

- Nie sądzę. – Wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby, ponieważ zaczynałem mieć go serdecznie dosyć.

- Cullen, człowieku, wyluzuj. – Jasper złapał mnie za ramiona i potrząsnął. – Jeśli na pewno chcesz, możesz wrócić. To zależy tylko od ciebie i nikt nie będzie cię tu więził.

Bez wątpienia ta kudłata bestia pozwoli mi się swobodnie kręcić w pobliżu domu. A moja dziwaczna opiekunka wcale nie będzie do mnie strzelać, jeśli spróbuję uciec. Pokręciłem głową.

- Edward, mówię poważnie. Chcesz, to wracamy. Przemyśl sobie jednak, czy to na pewno twój wybór. Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili twoje zdjęcie jest rozsyłane po całych Stanach. Tutaj jest najbezpieczniejsze miejsce, jakie znam. Wytrzymasz kilka miesięcy, potem najprawdopodobniej będziesz mógł bezpiecznie wrócić.

Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy, próbując się uspokoić. Przypomniałem sobie, jak wygląda lufa pistoletu wycelowana w twoją twarz.

- Kim ona jest? – Zapytałem po cichu.

- Bella? To moja przyjaciółka. – Jasper odetchnął głęboko. – Znamy się niemal od dziecka, kiedyś mieszkaliśmy po sąsiedzku, można powiedzieć. – Na chwilę zamilkł, przymykając oczy. – Kilka lat temu przeprowadziła się tutaj. Od tej pory rzadziej się widujemy. Ale nadal w pełni jej ufam.

Byłem pewny, że nie mówi mi wszystkiego, ale po jego minie widziałem, że nie mam się co łudzić, że wycisnę z niego więcej, niż sam zdradził. Zdecydowanie nie miałem ochoty wracać. Nie do Nowego Jorku. Nie mając pojęcia, gdzie mogę czuć się bezpiecznie, postanowiłem, że spróbuję tu wytrzymać. Najwyżej, jak powiedział Jasper, wyjadę, jak będę miał dosyć.

- To będzie ciężki czas. – Jęknąłem opuszczając głowę.

Jasper tylko poklepał mnie po ramieniu i pchnął w kierunku wnętrza domu.


End file.
